


Of Floating Cats and Wedding Rings

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Series: One Big Loud Happy Family [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, and by that I mean this is a wedding fic, khoshekh is the ring bearer, there may or may not be a wedding in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this, the third and final instalment of the Family series, Carlos and Cecil get married.<br/>(In the men's bathroom at the Station, because Cecil wanted Khoshekh to be the ring bearer. The children and Carlos's sisters were against it.)<br/>It's not even that much of a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Floating Cats and Wedding Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I ended "Sugar and Spice" with a proposal.   
> This was the logical resolution.  
> In other news: I've written like 30 Night Vale shorts/ficlets this week (all but one since the first of August). Possibly more, I lost count after 23.  
> I feel like I've run a marathon.

Remus had started a " _Things Daddies should do for their wedding"_  list, which was taped to the front of the refrigerator and threatening to trail onto the floor. 

(Top of the list:  _Invite Daddy Carlos’s family, ~~because Me an Lottie haven’t met most of them yet~~  because they’re his family, dumbo_)

Next to it, Lottie had taped a " _Things Daddies really shouldn’t do for their wedding"_  list, which was significantly shorter.

(Top of the list:  _Hold the wedding in the station men’s room. Seriously, Daddy Cecil, don’t.)_

Various members of Carlos’s family were in and out of Night Vale for the next few months.

It was weird as hell.

Cecil was really into the whole wedding planning thing. He was putting a lot more thought and focus into it than Carlos could spare. The whole thing - the sisters buzzing around, his mother and Tia Isabel popping in and out all the time, calls from various cousins nearly nonstop - was overwhelming. The thing about Cecil’s family was that it was the  _town_ , and that meant that he didn’t have out-of-town family members pestering him all the time.

He’d made a habit of gushing about wedding plans or the kids when he went off on personal tangents, though, so at least Carlos could put on the show in the lab without dropping anything dangerous in embarrassment anymore.

”- and Listeners, let me tell you, I’m have an awful lot of fun with this whole wedding planning thing," Cecil shared. Okay, maybe not always. “Of course, Lottie and Remus are still in the kissing-is-yucky phase, so they’ve been campaigning for an end to the ceremony that doesn’t involve kissing, but we’ve declared a ban on child-participation in the process as long as they keep it up."

By ‘we,’ Cecil actually meant ‘Ana, Magdalena, and Tia Isabel’ - but the listeners didn’t need to know that it didn’t mean ‘myself and Carlos.’

"Now, we’ve decided - against the protests of both the children and Carlos’s sisters - to hold the ceremony in the Men’s Bathroom of the Night Vale Radio Station, so that Khoshekh can be ring bearer. The cramped space means that the actual ceremony will be a pretty small thing, but fear not, Night Vale! The reception will be in the Night Vale Convention Centre, so that everyone who wants to stop in can fit in one place."

Now, that was the one downside to Cecil’s family being the entire town: the entire town wanted to attend the wedding.

They’d come to the Convention Centre Compromise after a lengthy argument with Lottie over whether or not a men’s bathroom was an appropriate place to hold a wedding ceremony.

(For the record, it  _isn’t_. That said, they’re doing it anyway.)

The wedding was set for the 15th of June, the anniversary of the day Carlos walked into Night Vale for the first time.

(Remus, who had listened with Lottie to the recording of Cecil’s show from that day that was kept in the library, thought it was awfully romantic. Which is sort of odd, considering that he doesn’t consider  _anything_  romantic. His sister agrees. Which is equally odd for the same reason.)

Most of Carlos’s cousins got lost on their way to the wedding, and those who did find the station ended up in the hallway outside of the men’s room anyway.

The kids were all dressed up and standing between Abuelita (Carlos’s mother) and “Gamma" (Old Woman Josie, who had taken on the role of grandmother on Cecil’s side because no one was entirely certain what had happened to his parents or when), in front of Tia Ana and Tia Magdalena (whose own husbands and children were stranded in the hallway with all of Carlos’s cousins).

Former Mayor Pamela Winchell officiated. Khoshekh was a truly fantastic ring-bearer, and didn’t even bite anybody or hiss.

(It helped that Khoshekh really liked the kids, and they’d bribed him ahead of time with treats.)

The reception was something of a disaster, but since the ceremony had gone off without a hitch, Carlos figured they really should’ve seen it coming.

Although, honestly, he hadn’t been expecting that the disruption would come in the form of somebody accidentally giving his suburban second cousins the Hooded Figures’ plates of live newts instead of their own food. Marion screamed like a portal to the Cretaceous Period had opened in the middle of the dance floor or something.

At the end of the night, Old Woman Josie and the Angels took Remus and Lottie back to her house so that Cecil and Carlos would have theirs to themselves, but when it came down to it they just stripped out of their suits and flopped into bed and fell asleep.

In the early hours of the next morning, Carlos was absently tracing the tattoos on Cecil’s shoulders with his fingers and thinking  _damn, none of this would have happened if I hadn’t come to investigate this crazy town in the first place_.

"Carlos," mumbled Cecil. “Stop thinking. It’s too early and it’s annoying me."

Carlos smiled and pressed a kiss to Cecil’s temple. “Okay, Cecil. I’ll stop."

"For the record, though," Cecil said, his voice somewhat muffled by the fact that he was lying facedown on a pillow, “I’m glad this town was scientifically interesting enough to bring you here."

"Me too, Cecil. Me too."


End file.
